<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you look good in white by headfirstch13k0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830622">you look good in white</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0'>headfirstch13k0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>protect the bomb. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/headfirstch13k0/pseuds/headfirstch13k0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so what if things turned out differently? what if ben was just a few seconds too late to save vanya?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>protect the bomb. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. seconds too late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im new to ao3, i literally dont know anything, i just crave vissy content so i figured i'd make some myself. follow my insta @pookachuka and my twitter @headfirstch13k0 i guess. chapter 2 soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a sudden realization came just a little bit too late.<br/>
but ben didn't know that.<br/>
maybe, he still had time.<br/>
allison, diego, and klaus laid knocked out next to him.<br/>
he thought to himself.<br/>
he was scared, but he knew if he wanted to save the world- and vanya- this was just something he had to do.<br/>
he made a run for it.<br/>
he took the shot because he knew he was the only one who could save everyone now.<br/>
and<br/>
fun fact: he missed.<br/>
"ah, shit."<br/>
vanya's chair exploded.<br/>
she was simply enraged.<br/>
at her limit.<br/>
rising to the sky in a white suit.<br/>
he was just too late.<br/>
oh well.</p><p>sissy stood in the front lawn, holding a shotgun up to what she used to see as her husband.<br/>
but she knew that wasn't what he was at all.<br/>
she was thinking.<br/>
should she pull the trigger?<br/>
there was a long silence.<br/>
as if both of them were waiting for something to happen.<br/>
she focused on carl.<br/>
distracted.<br/>
while her lover was up in the sky, ending the world yet again.<br/>
and her son was feeling it all.<br/>
she turned around and harlan had ran off.<br/>
she dropped her gun and ran.</p><p>luther watched as five chased his "younger self".<br/>
like a dog chasing it's tail.<br/>
except the dog is homicidal.<br/>
he looked back and kennedy's car was just about to pass through the road.<br/>
"five! he's coming!"<br/>
and neither five, nor five listened to him.<br/>
they continued to quarrel.<br/>
he sighed.<br/>
and all of a sudden, he heard a loud boom.<br/>
"WHAT THE-<br/>
before you knew it, his sister was up in the sky and the world was falling apart, exploding.<br/>
and both fives stopped.<br/>
they stood there, and watched the sky.<br/>
and they ran.</p><p>harlan stopped and stood in front of the floating vanya in the sky.<br/>
sissy finally caught up to him a few minutes later. she looked up to the sky.<br/>
"oh my god...vanya.."<br/>
all they could do was stand there, and watch.<br/>
she stood, crying.<br/>
what was happening?<br/>
it had been quite a day. she heard her own son talk for the first time. and now the world was ending.<br/>
what the hell?<br/>
she felt someone tap her shoulder.<br/>
"huh?"<br/>
"heyyyyy! you're sissy, right? my sister's told me so much about you!"<br/>
a man with long hair and a beard stood behind her.<br/>
"you know vanya?" she asked.<br/>
"of course, i'm vanny's brother! it's so lovely to meet you, i never thought-<br/>
"KLAUS! NO TIME FOR THIS, GET OVER HERE, YOU SHITTY PUKE-BAG-<br/>
a little boy stood behind "klaus" and grabbed his arm, pulling him away.<br/>
"ohhh god, five, could you just let me do something myself for one minute?" klaus yelled.<br/>
"THE WORLD IS AT STAKE HERE, PUKE-BAG." the little boy said.<br/>
"could you,,,like please,,not call me puke bag???" klaus begged.<br/>
"SHUT UP. LET'S GO. oh, and you, i've seen you around, you're sissy right? come with us if you want to stay alive."<br/>
"but what about-<br/>
"whatever, just come here."<br/>
sissy grabbed harlan and followed the boy.<br/>
klaus sighed.<br/>
"sorry, that's five. he's a little gremlin-<br/>
"PISS OFF, KLAUS." the boy yelled.<br/>
"oh no, it's fine. i plan on staying alive today. unless that involves killing vanya." sissy responded.<br/>
"unfortunately, she just happens to be the bomb for the apocalypse, no matter which timeline we go to." five implied.<br/>
"...well, it's not HER fault, is it?"<br/>
"oh, of course, as long as you don't provoke her. you know, like a bomb usually works, only goes off it you set it off."<br/>
"...is it my fault?"<br/>
"ah, we'll see."<br/>
the three continued to walk over to where the other siblings were. they all were in some sort of safe spot. they introduced themselves.<br/>
but five noticed something missing.<br/>
"hey, where'd diego go?"<br/>
"saving people is what he said. think he's failing at that however." allison said.<br/>
"how do you know he's failing?" luther asked.<br/>
"well, look. there aren't any people within a hundred mile radius." allison replied.<br/>
"...oh. well,,why can't you just..rumor them back into existence?" klaus asked.<br/>
she sighed.<br/>
"that just.. isn't how it works."</p><p>diego finally came back.<br/>
"so, batman, you save anyone?" five asked.<br/>
"...no..not even the president."<br/>
"what is it with you and JFK? you two got an affair or something?" klaus asked.<br/>
"piss off, puke-bag. let's be serious here." five said. "does anyone here have anything to say?"<br/>
there was a long silence.<br/>
"...me." sissy said. "y'all seem to know a bit about your kind. so, do any of y'all know what's goin' on with my son?"<br/>
"..well, let me look. when did..the weird stuff..start?" five asked.<br/>
"well, harlan had ran off for some reason. and me and vanya couldn't find him. and then vanya found him by the river."<br/>
"...well-<br/>
"look, it's happening again."<br/>
they all turned to harlan.<br/>
and then he said something.<br/>
"..the moon."<br/>
"...what? this got anything to do with me?" luther asked.<br/>
they all went silent.<br/>
"...shit. the moon's going to blow up. it happened last time she ended the world. even worse now because WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY THE SOVIETS. THEY'VE ALREADY DECLARED WAR." five said.<br/>
they all stood there.<br/>
just knowing the world was going to end again. everyone else was already dead.<br/>
now for them.</p><p> </p><p>now, what should have happened was the moon blowing up, and everyone dying.<br/>
but that wasn't what happened.<br/>
diego (yet again) decided to make a run for it and try to stop vanya himself.<br/>
everyone followed him, yelling at him to stop.<br/>
and before you knew it, a loud explosion went off, in the direction of the moon.<br/>
but the thing was, none of them died.<br/>
harlan blocked off the explosion.<br/>
vanya fell to the ground.<br/>
and all the siblings (plus sissy) stood there in shock.<br/>
sissy made a run for vanya's limp body on the floor.<br/>
she cried as she hugged her.<br/>
five stood there. now, they were the only people in the world. or so he thought. the commission were all probably still alive. they'd probably be coming for them all in a few. all he knew, was that they got a powerful kid on their hands. and the commission probably knew. in fact, they weren't the only people alive. destiny's children were chasing klaus and he was running off. plenty of people still alive. other people must have survived. he even saw dad walk off, umbrella in hand. this kid had saved them all. there would be a future.<br/>
he hesitated for a bit, and then he realized he couldn't fuck up the timeline any more than they already had. he walked up to the mourning sissy.<br/>
"..your son there, he's real powerful, huh? ...tell you what, we'll get rid of the commission, and then we'll take you with us to the future.  they'll be after your son anyways. i'll explain more on the way. just grab vanya, and your son, pack it all up, and we'll steal a car or something."<br/>
"....is she alive?"<br/>
"...looks like it. anyways, hurry on up." five said.<br/>
he walked away to gather his siblings.<br/>
she sighed.<br/>
the future? what would that be like for her? could she start a family with vanya? and live in peace?<br/>
she picked her up.<br/>
allison tapped her on the shoulder.<br/>
"you're gonna be fine in the future. sure, we do still get discriminated. our fight isn't over. but, you'll be accepted far more. it'll be fine."<br/>
"...will she remember me?"<br/>
..shit. allison hadn't thought of her amnesia.<br/>
but there was nothing they could do. vanya was unconsious, she couldn't even rumor her into remembering.<br/>
they just had to hope for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. white suit, blood-stained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dysfunctional siblings in a car. one of them just killed millions of people all over the world. but it's not her fault, is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>they sat in a stolen car.<br/>it had been an hour. <br/>they were driving over to who knows where.<br/>five had already explained everything to sissy. <br/>at the moment, klaus was asleep, five was driving, luther was asleep, allison, was having a bit of a conversation with sissy, and diego was throwing knives over at the large group of cult members chasing their car. <br/>and ben was looking at jill.<br/>he knew her. she didn't.<br/>nobody could see him.<br/>it was just him, and this longing in his heart to be with her.<br/>but there was nothing he could do. <br/>sissy had waited a while and vanya still hadn't woken up. harlan had already fallen asleep. she had talked to allison and gotten along quite well with her.<br/>she sighed and looked out the window.<br/>and then she felt the weight on her lap shift.<br/>maybe she was going to wake up now. <br/>she looked at her.<br/>and vanya opened her eyes, slowly.<br/>her sight was blurry. it was cold. <br/>"....sissy?"<br/>sissy sighed in relief. she remembered.<br/>"hey, vanya. are you alright?"<br/>there was a bit of silence.<br/>"....i remembered everything."<br/>"..you did? darling, tell me everything. who were you?"<br/>it went silent again.<br/>tears started to flow down her face.<br/>she couldn't even bear to think about herself.<br/>"...i'm a monster..i killed everyone, ended everything, i was s-so reckless.. "<br/>sissy looked at her.<br/>"vanya, you're not-<br/>"i am.. i ended the world..and look, i just ended it again.. you know, i'm just so sorry...for everything..i could have hurt you or harlan and i just can't stand that fact..i know why they kept me on pills..i'm just a bomb..i am so so sorry..i can't control my powers, or my emotions, i'm just so, so sorry.."<br/>she burst into even more tears. <br/>sissy sighed.<br/>"listen...you're not a monster. you're you. you can't help that. you're only human. nothing wrong with that. we all have emotions. i love you so much. i would do anything for you, vanya. don't be sorry for being in my life. you're like a gift from the gods above. but of course, why would i deserve any gift form any god? listen, vanya, you came to me when i needed you. you helped me. i want to help you. and i'll start by saying that you are not a monster. it's not your fault. you're special, and that's a good thing. you get me?"<br/>she cupped her face and wiped her tears and looked her dead in the eyes.<br/>"you're not hurting me. don't worry about it. and it isn't your fault."<br/>and vanya looked right back at her with those oh-so-lovely heart eyes and thanked her.<br/>"thank you.."<br/>she hugged her.<br/>they sat there for a while, hugging.<br/>"hey, where are we even going?" vanya asked.<br/>"away. kill the commission and travel to the future." five said. "and by the way, i heard all of that."<br/>"...do i have to leave sissy here?"<br/>five sighed.<br/>"...no. she's coming with us. but ONLY because her son happens to have powers." five replied.<br/>"...what??"<br/>"harlan saved you, darling." sissy pointed out.<br/>"..oh."<br/>"so what now? it's kinda late, i don't want you getting too tired." sissy said.<br/>"yeah...i think i'll go to sleep." vanya said.<br/>she started to settle into sissy's shoulder.<br/>"oh, by the way-" <br/>"what?" vanya asked.<br/>"you look good in white."<br/>vanya giggled. "even when it's blood stained?"<br/>"..yeah. you're always pretty. elegant, i'd say."<br/>"...aww sissy...don't worry about it, i think you're quite elegant too." she remarked.<br/>"quit with the mushy stuff back there, won't you, sis?" five asked.<br/>"tell that to your mannequin." allison said.<br/>"i-<br/>"ah, whatever, goodnight guys. i love you." vanya said.<br/>she settled into a deep sleep.<br/>and they continued to drive into the depths of nowhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry, short chapter. i wanna write some fluff stuff before we actually get to the good stuff cuz i've got no ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. groceries.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the siblings and their crew stay at allison and ray's place for the meantime. five goes out to get some groceries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was daytime. <br/>everyone was pretty well rested.<br/>everyone had taken a vote and decided that they would stay at allison's place for the meanwhile.<br/>everything was fine again.<br/>at least the world hadn't ended the night before.</p><p>"where in god's name have you been??", ray asked as allison and her "family" walked through the doors and into the house.<br/>"oh, well we were just saving the world!", klaus replied. "normal stuff for us, in fact, this has been quite a rough two weeks, hasn't it been, huh, five?" <br/>"it wasn't even two weeks for you. you had enough time to start an entire cult. also, technically, it wasn't us who saved the world." five stated.<br/>"ohhhhhhhhh, the kid, huh? what's his name?" klaus asked.<br/>"his name's harlan. " sissy replied. <br/>"....well, y'all are going to have to introduce yourselves. i know klaus, and i know luther. but the rest of y'all, i don't know." ray said.<br/>"..oh, yeah. the little boy, that's five-<br/>"I'M OLDER THAN YOU, BY 14 DAYS!!" five said.<br/>"-he's a little grumpy gremlin, just don't provoke him. you'll regret it." klaus continued. "the one with the knives, that's diego. he's a wannabe batman-<br/>"at least i tried to save the president-<br/>"-aaaaaaand you failed! connnnnnnnnnnnngraaaaaaatulations!! continuing on. over there, in the white suit, that's vanya. at the moment, she's probably the only person who had a good life in 1963-<br/>"wasn't she the one that was emotionally neglected most by dad?" ben asked. " they hid everything from her!"<br/>"-IN 1963! IN 1963! SHE GETS A HAPPY LITTLE FARM LIFE AND A CLEAN SLATE-<br/>"yah know, it really wasn't a happy farm life." sissy stated. "first of all-<br/>"let meeeeeee finishhhhhhhhhhhhh! pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeee! anyways, yeah, that's vanya. a-<br/>"i can introduce myself. i'm sissy. and that's harlan. he's my son. "<br/>"...well, uhm, good day to all of you." ray said hesitantly. <br/>"...honey, don't worry about them. we'll be here only until we get all the people after us off our backs. unless, of course, you want to come to the future with us. do you?" allison asked.<br/>"sure..i'll come. i-<br/>five looked at allison.<br/>"please?" allison asked.<br/>"..okay. fine." five responded.<br/>they all began to try and get adjusted to their new surroundings.<br/>by the end of the day, everyone had gotten pretty much used to each other.<br/>they all settled in their rooms for the night.<br/>and soon, the house was quiet.</p><p>five walked out of his room, and headed for the door.<br/>he was just about to go outside when luther stopped him.<br/>"where are you going?"<br/>"groceries. go to bed, luther. what are you doing up anyways?"<br/>"making eggs. want some?"<br/>"no. night night, luther, good bye-<br/>"wait! wherever you're going, don't you need a spotter or something? you've always got plans. i know it."<br/>five sighed.<br/>"..alright. but don't bring the eggs."<br/>they left a note for the others and walked off to the grocery store.</p><p>"..so, what exactly are we doing here?", luther asked.<br/>"..alright listen up. i'm waiting for the handler and her trashy daughter, aka diego's girlfriend. they'll show up. i know it-<br/>"diego's got a girl?"<br/>"the handler's daughter, of all people. now shush."<br/>they waited a while. <br/>and soon, five heard the wooden floor creak.<br/>"they're here." five whispered.<br/>"...why hello there, mr. five. we've been waiting for you."<br/>"..i was just about to say the same. what do you fools want this time?"<br/>"..why, you and your siblings have created quite a mess in the timeline. the only way we can fix that, is if we completely remove all of you from the timeline."<br/>"...kill me? cool. you can kill me. but do not lay a finger on MY family."<br/>"why not, mr. five? you and your siblings go get gone from the timeline, and poof! everything is back in our hands, and we can fix it!"<br/>"..i'd like to see you try-<br/>lila popped out from the back and drop-kicked him.<br/>"ello there, mr. five. you alright?"<br/>"...piss off, spy."<br/>luther popped out from the back. <br/>"you...you're diego's girlfriend?"<br/>"she's not. she-<br/>"mom, let me live!!"<br/>"...well, i mean, we should probably start fighting but i'm not laying a finger on either of you until you confirm you're not dating my brother." luther said.<br/>"AW COME ON, LUTHER, YOU DUMBASS-<br/>"what?? i don't break bro code."<br/>"that..that doesn't even exist now. just.. throw a punch or something!"<br/>"..okayyy..alright."<br/>luther threw the first punch.<br/>and he missed.<br/>lila kicked his back.<br/>"you good there?"<br/>"..the fuck?"<br/>"see luther? what about bro code now? see-<br/>"quit quarreling. or you two are dead."<br/>there was a silence.<br/>and then five popped out of lila's reach.<br/>however, lila did the same.<br/>"...what??? wait, you have-<br/>"anything you can do, i can do better. simple as that."<br/>the two continued to fight, and it was true.<br/>anything they could do, she could do better.</p><p>"what are you doing up, darling?"<br/>vanya was up standing in front of the fridge.<br/>"can't sleep. gonna drink."<br/>"you're gonna get drunk? seriously?"<br/>"i feel like shit, sissy. of course i'm going to drink."<br/>"vanya dear, there's better ways to spend a sleepless night."<br/>"i don't care. i'm going to drink."<br/>sissy sighed. <br/>"..oh well, i'll be joining you then. nobody ever goes through it alone."<br/>"..aw c'mere, sissy, i'll pour you some." </p><p>in a matter of seconds, the two were wild drunk.<br/>they were laughing at a pear that vanya had dropped on the floor.<br/>and it was then when vanya felt something.<br/>five was in danger.<br/>"..hey, sissy, you happen to know where my brother is?"<br/>"hahah..one of them left a note on the table, said he was getting groceries or something."<br/>"...well, why not check on him? haha.."<br/>the room was silent.<br/>"..sissy, i felt something. i think he's in danger."<br/>"...alright, we'll go."<br/>vanya got up and ready.<br/>the two walked towards the door.<br/>"okay, we're gonna go-<br/>"wait.", sissy said.<br/>"what?"<br/>sissy picked up her shotgun.<br/>"shotgun. he's in danger, isn't he?"<br/>the two walked out the door, drunk out of their minds.</p><p>"you're funny. i could do this all day.", five said as lila stepped on his neck. luther was passed out on the floor.<br/>"mom, this is getting boring! he's frail and weak. add some spice or something!", lila complained.<br/>"alright. have your fun, then."<br/>a bunch of commission agents popped up with their little suitcases.<br/>"ah, fuck. great. where are they when i need them-<br/>some jazzy music started to play on the radio.<br/>"wait, that's not supposed to happen.", the handler said, confused. "oh well, not a problem-<br/>the handler fell to the floor.<br/>all the commission agents, five, and lila stood in shock.<br/>and there stood sissy, shotgun in hand, vanya by her side.<br/>"...who are you?", lila asked.<br/>"does it matter?", sissy responded.<br/>the handler got up from her spot from the floor.<br/>"what...what in the name of...great mr. five, you've got quite the company. don't worry about it. you might have your friends over here to keep you stable, but we have more company."<br/>she gestured to the many commission agents waiting for a cue to start attacking.<br/>"oh well, go ahead, have your fun, my friends. mr. five, you and your siblings will be dead in no time-<br/>she screamed as another bullet hit her leg and she fell to the floor again.<br/>"i think the fuck not.", sissy said.<br/>"AH, WHATEVER. JUST-JUST GO, GO, KILL THEM ALREADY!" the handler demanded.<br/>and so the fight emerged again. <br/>lila continued to strangle five.<br/>the commission agents began to rush towards sissy and vanya.<br/>and how were sissy and vanya in general?<br/>not only were they drunk, but they were having quite their fun.<br/>sissy was shooting everyone that came in her sight.<br/>and vanya was blocking all the agents bullets, while killing them at the same time.<br/>the music was only helping them.<br/>they danced as they practically killed anyone that came their way.<br/>"oh, did i just do that? ah, shit! didn't mean to! tiny mistake. sorry about that!"<br/>they were not only a good pair in terms of parenting, they were quite the duo in combat as well.<br/>and soon, all the agents were dead, and sissy and vanya sat on the floor laughing.<br/>"..impressing. your turn, lila."<br/>the handler pointed right at the distracted duo.<br/>lila rose up to the sky, and made a big ass explosion that blew everyone away.<br/>literally.</p><p>all the other hargreeves siblings got woken up by the sound of the explosion.<br/>diego assumed it was the commission, waiting for them.<br/>they gathered up and remembered what five told them. if they defeated the commission, they could go back to 2019 safely.<br/>so they were going to go.<br/>but they hesitated on whether to bring harlan or not.<br/>klaus decided maybe he could help them.<br/>and nobody knows why, but they all listened to klaus.</p><p>soon, they were all over at the grocery store.<br/>five (who was stuck in a bush) explained to them lila's powers.<br/>soon, they had a plan. <br/>but first, they had to grab vanya and sissy.<br/>they were still laughing on the floor. <br/>allison grabbed them.<br/>"hahHAHAHHahahHAHHAhahHAhAhahHHhaHAH-<br/>"are you...drunk?", allison asked.<br/>"nevermind that, she's obviously drunk! i know drunk when i see it!", klaus said.<br/>"ah, great. hey, listen up, you two. i heard a rumor that you two sobered up."<br/>the two immediately snapped out of their drunk states.<br/>"...wh..why is harlan here??"<br/>"he's going to help us." five said. "alright, game plan guys. she can only copy one of our powers at a time, right? so we'll all attack her at once."<br/>"that sounds simple. well, not really. since we have a pretty bad rep of not following simple instructions.", luther said.<br/>"so, we're all going to focus. no distractions. lets do this. team zero?", diego asked as he reached his hand out.<br/>some of them hesitated at first. <br/>some of them didn't even know what team zero was.<br/>but they all put their hands in.<br/>"team zero."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahhahhahhahah cliffhanger haha:/ i'm gonna type chapter 4 tomorrow. follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. simple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a simple plan. a simple battle. a simple ending.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"..oh my god...that was the CRINGIEST THING I'VE EVER DONE! i mean, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???", klaus asked, laughing.<br/>"...aren't we supposed to be...team zero?", diego said.<br/>"weird way of putting it really. not gonna happen.", luther replied.<br/>"can we focus? please?", five asked.<br/>"...yeah, y'all should focus..", ray said, not even knowing what they were talking about.<br/>"you sound confused! are you alright-<br/>ben walked into klaus's body and possessed him.<br/>"...is he okay?"<br/>the siblings all looked at klaus.<br/>ben settled into the body. <br/>"so...are we gonna attack, or what-<br/>"they're waiting. just go.", five whispered.</p><p>"where are they?", lila asked as she shot sound waves towards the grocery store repetitively.<br/>"...dear, you're shootin' nothing. you blew them out already."<br/>"oh. can we go now then?", she asked.<br/>"no. they won't be dead that easily."<br/>"how do you know that-<br/>ben (in klaus's body) came out through the back of the bush behind lila and attacked.<br/>the rest of the siblings watched in shock.<br/>"..ben's inside of him, huh.", diego said.<br/>"...how do you know that?", vanya asked.<br/>"...i went to pick up klaus when five still had that suitcase that could take us home, and ben possessed him.",he said.<br/>"...how do you-<br/>"i'll explain later. focus."<br/>they watched ben attack lila for a while and the handler just stood and watched.<br/>sissy decided it was time to make a move.<br/>after all, they had two targets left.<br/>she shot at the handler's leg and she fell.<br/>the handler screamed continuously.<br/>they waited for a while.<br/>"..guys, don't you think we should..like..finish her off?", vanya whispered.<br/>"i'll handle this.", allison said.<br/>she walked up to the handler, who was on the floor, rolling.<br/>"how are you doing? it's so lovely to see you again!", she said.<br/>"...fuck you..", the handler said in resent. <br/>allison sighed and stepped on her neck.<br/>"i heard a rumor you stopped breathing."<br/>and just like that, she died!<br/>"sorry about that, have a great day, ma'am.", allison said as she walked back to the bush. "one down, guys!"<br/>"alright, now it's time to make your moves. we all strike at once. you hear me?", five asked. "alright. when i say three, we go."<br/>"one,"<br/>sissy got her shotgun ready.</p><p>"two,"<br/>diego got his knives ready.</p><p>"three."<br/>they all ran and attacked right at lila. <br/>knives came out at her.<br/>sound waves too.<br/>and of course, the many bullets from sissy's shotgun.<br/>lila looked at diego.<br/>did he really not trust her anymore?<br/>how embarrasing.<br/>she was already being choked by a literal octopus man and hit by a monkey man.<br/>and she didn't even have the space to copy his powers.<br/>she quit fighting.<br/>ben threw her out and yeeted her, far, far away.<br/>"ta daaaaaaa!"</p><p>"..great job guys! you actually listened to me for once!", five asked. <br/>"...so, we can go home now?", vanya asked.<br/>"..yeah. pack up, guys, we're going back to 2019."<br/>"..wait.", ben asked.<br/>"..oh, you. you're ben, aren't you?", diego asked.<br/>"...yeah.", he replied. "and i'm pretty sure klaus wants me out of his body now, so i just want you guys to know that i was there the whole time. i came with klaus. he lied about ghosts not being to time travel. so, yeah, i'll always be here."<br/>"..that's great. it's really you, ben?", five asked.<br/>"..yeah. aaaaaand klaus wants me out of his body.", he said. "ONE MORE THING KLAUS, JUST LET ME DO THIS. okay. guys, i missed you all so much.. and i know i'm probably gonna get my possession privileges taken away, so, i just want to say goodbye to you all. for real this time."<br/>"awww, ben!"<br/>"..hugs? guys?", ben asked.<br/>"yeah."<br/>they all gathered for a group hug. <br/>and then klaus threw ben out of his body.<br/>"benerino, you know what? fuck you!", klaus said.<br/>"no regrets!"</p><p>sissy packed up her and harlan's stuff.<br/>vanya walked in the room.<br/>"..vanya.."<br/>"..yes?"<br/>"are we really going to be safe? what if we get separated? i don't want anything happening to you or harlan.."<br/>"..i can't promise you'll be safe. but just hold my hand. you'll be fine. i can protect you."<br/>"alright.."</p><p>the siblings and their partners got in a circle, and they held hands.<br/>"ready?"<br/>"yeah."<br/>they were all ready.<br/>so they went off.</p><p>they travelled back to 2019.<br/>and guess what?<br/>they all came out fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is the real ending, but i'll do an epilogue. follow me on insta @pookachuka and on twitter @headfirstch13k0.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>safe and sound in the future for now</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when they all got to 2019, everything was fine.<br/>they all landed at sissy's farm, and it turns out, no one had bought it since the coopers owned it in 1963.<br/>so sissy and vanya settled in, got married, and lived happily with harlan at the farm.<br/>five popped in and out of the place all the time, doing who knows what.<br/>allison went out, found claire again, and her and ray bought a home to live in.<br/>diego and luther went on to attempt to prove their dad wrong, and save people in need.<br/>and klaus and ben went off to see if they had fucked up the timeline enough for dave to still be alive.</p><p>everything was absolutely fine.<br/>lila of course, could come back, but for now they were all safe.<br/>or were they?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had a lot of fun writing this hahswkghfkw follow me on twitter @headfirstch13k0 and on insta @pookachuka</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>